A New Year, A New Investigation
by LoVeSway
Summary: If someone Veronica hates comes and asks her for help will she put her feelings aside and help him?
1. Introduction

The story is set after the season three.

oOoOo

**Mac: **Come on Veronica, I wanna know everything, no secret this time!

_It's a new year at Hearst, I came back last week and it's the first time since I went that I see Wallace and Mac._

Wallace joins his two friends at Hearst's cafeteria, tree coffees in hand.

**Veronica: **so Wallace, and your humanitarian summer how was it?

**Mac: **veronica! I've asked you first!

**Veronica smiles at her friend and begins her story:** I went the day after the last course. My father brought me to the airport and when I've arrived, an FBI agent came and brought me to the FBI. I didn't even have the time to put my stuff in my hotel room. There were a very serious case and they needed my help…

oOoOo

**Flash back:**

In Jason's room work, the FBI agent with whom Veronica works.

**Jason: **I don't have time to make you visit the FBI. Today we finally localized a terrorist we were looking for since ten years. I know your dossier and I know you can help us, are you ok?

**Veronica accepts and Jason continues: **he works in a DVD shop, something very honest in appearance but he deals with drug stuffs and terrorism. All you have to do is to go and ask him for some help while we go inside his boutique. Always ok?

**Veronica: **yes of course, you can count on me.

**End flash back.**

**oOoOo**

**Wallace:** and so what, have you arrested him?

**Veronica: **you know whom you are talking with? The best detective of Neptune, the best FBI stagier and a future FBI agent!

**Mac: **wow, it's amazing, congratulations Veronica.

**Veronica: **thank you Q, your turn, as we say girls first!

**Mac: **my vacations are weird beside yours. I broke up with Max, went on a camping with my family for a week and I worked for two months in an enterprise of technology.

**Wallace: **I have many things to tell you, I'm more talkative than you two girls. I arrived in Uganda two days after my departure. We were a group of six and we slept in a camp. Every day, we were visiting people, bringing them food, beds, medicines and other simple things but vitals. It was an extraordinary human experience and I promised to go back next summer. I even adopted a small orphan Amy.

And the tree friends continue to talk about their summer during the lunchtime.

oOoOo

After the courses, Veronica goes at Mars Investigation to help her father with some cases. Arriving there, she finds her father in a conversation with a client. Many dossiers are put on her desk; most of them are adultery stories.

When the client goes, Veronica enters in her father's desk and sits at the place the women occupied minutes ago. He explains to her that she's the mistress of the rich CEO of the enterprise of plastic of California and that someone sends her sexual and death letters. Her boyfriend told her to come and see him in discretion and to ask me for help without involving and telling her boyfriend's wife. Then Keith goes, camera and attaché case with him.

Veronica takes place in her father's seat and begins to study a case when someone knocks at the door.

oOoOo

Disclaimer: Nothing is mine; that privilege belongs Rob Thomas.

It's a translation of a French fiction I wrote so I'm sorry for the errors if there are some, grammatical or of sentence!

Please review and tell me what you think !


	2. The client

FleurCannibale: thank you, I'm happy you read my fanfic and your review makes me really happy ;)

Islady: thank you, so I hope you'll like this chapter too!

oOoOo

Dick passes his head shyly by the door and joins Veronica who invites him to sit. Many minutes of silence pass during while Veronica studies the case to not look at Dick, this last playing with his fingers.

**Veronica: **if Logan wants to talk to me he can come here, no need …

**Dick: **it's not Logan who sends me, he doesn't even know I'm here and I don't want him to know. I come as a client and I want to be treated as it, professional secret and everything. Do you accept?

Veronica makes him sign to pursue and takes a paper and a bic of the drawer.

**Dick: **I went to take a drink in a bar the other night and I met a girl. I proposed her a drink, we talked for a while and she came with me in my suite, hum, I pass the rest. When I woke up, she wasn't here anymore and my big bag neither. She stole it and I want you to find it, I have everything inside.

**Veronica: **ok, what does she looks like?

**Dick: **she's hot, and at bed …

**Veronica, interrupting him:** I understood, I want a physic description, simple and precise.

Dick describes this girls as tall, blond with blue eyes and big boobs "of course – Veronica tells herself", white skin "very white actually – tells the young men", small nose.

Dick's file:  (9/3/2008)

Client: Richard "Dick" Casablanca. Student at Hearst's University lives in a hotel suite on the Neptune Grand Hotel with Mr. Logan Echolls. (+ photocopy of his ID)

Case type: stole.

Other:

_ Description of the girl: tall, blond with blue eyes and big boobs. Particular detail: a tattoo on her fourth left finger of the name Edward and another on her right hand representing a black rose. Eventual name: Amelia.

_ Stolen things: false papers of Dick, photos with married women, dossier of his life, big amount of money and confidential letters between him and his father.

First payment: 9/3/08 in liquid, half of the amount.

Veronica tells Dick that she will let him know when she'll find something that can lead her to something concrete and he goes.

oOoOo

Veronica begins her researches by entering the name Amelia in a special site of research but the result is very large due to the big number of persons called Amelia. Then she enters the name of Edward, less current in Neptune.

oOoOo

Veronica comes back home late, just in time to dinnertime, in the menu beefsteak and mashed potatoes that her dad has cooked. As their habit, they discuss of their cases – Veronica decides not to talk to him of Dick's one, at least for now – and they look at the TV news where Vinnie Van Lowe appears in the biggest part.

Finally alone in her bedroom, she finishes quickly her homework without really focusing on it and opens Dick's file, thinking of the results of her researches. And what if this case was more than a simple stole?


	3. The new partner

Islady: the action is not yet in this chapter but Logan is here just a little but it's just the beginning :)

And thanks for those who put an alert on my story or me and as a favorite story too, it really makes me happy and a little nervous!

Hope you'll like this chapter!

oOoOo

The next morning, Veronica joins Piz and Wallace in Hearst's cafeteria for breakfast.

She didn't has a lot of contact with Piz this summer, she didn't responds to his messages and when they were talking in the phone, their conversation was almost made by him and never last long. She didn't saw him since her travel and doesn't share his joy this morning when they saw each other. She had a lot of things in mind to think of to feel bad in front of his mad face. She didn't even notice his hurt.

Wallace talks during half an hour to avoid a silence. Searching Mac, Veronica sees Dick at the entrance. She excuses herself to Wallace and Piz and goes quickly before this last could protest or show her his mad face. Wallace looks at his friend in silence, feeling bad for him and judging Veronica for treating her boyfriend like this and surprised that her excuse is Dick.

Dick is in the entrance of the cafeteria, busy to search someone to remark the two girls a few meters next to him, when a short blond girl arrives and stops in front of him. He takes some time to notice there was someone and was ready to insult her when he sees who she is.

**Dick: **Veronica, it was you I was looking for!

**Veronica: **I know I am short and I don't interest you but still, you could have noticed me sooner, I'm vexed! Ok so I made some researches yesterday and I found some info's about this girl but it's quite strange.

**Dick: **pass by me tonight so we could discuss about it, a lot of people are interested in our conversation here. _Looking at Veronica's face, he adds:_ Logan will not be there; he'll be with Charlie. He leaves at eight pm; you can come at eight and a half to be sure not to see him.

Then he leaves, not waiting the answer of the young detective.

oOoOo

The rest of the day passes more quickly than Veronica had imagined it. She takes lunch with Wallace, Piz and Mac at the cafeteria. This latter talk about her new roommate, Parker having decided to remain in Denver after her brake up with Logan. Mac felt responsible at the beginning of her final decision, especially that she went without telling goodbye, letting a letter on the bed of Mac.

Then, Veronica goes to her last courses before working with her dad at MI.

oOoOo

At eight and a half pm, she knocks at Dick's suite door who opens to her quickly. She sits on the couch in front of the TV without invitation. Veronica looks at the sushi and the plates on the table and Dick tells her it's in case she hasn't eaten yet. She thanks him with a head sign, surprised by this attention and they begin to eat in silence. Between two bights, she takes a file from her handbag and gives it to Dick.

**Veronica: **I put all what I've found in this file. It appears that this girl is more than a girl who goes in bars and finishes her night with a man. What I've found will not please you. Amelia is her scene name; she's a striptease girl and a prostitute. She's now in Tijuana. We have to go there to talk to her and learn more. The sooner we go, the best it is to get your things back.

Since a few minutes, a young man stands behind the wall and hears their conversation. Before Dick can answer, the young man shows up.

**Logan: **how can you go and see Veronica, you know I would never accept?! You could have go to her dad or …

**Dick, interrupting his friend: **I know and that's why I didn't told you about it. I couldn't ask it to someone else, Veronica is the best.

**Logan angry: **maybe but this case appears to be more dangerous than what you imagine …

**Veronica: **stop! Logan I know every detail of this case and I accepted it. It's not up to you to decide which cases I can accept or not.

**Logan: **all right but I come with you and don't try to stop me, you neither Dick.

This latter accepts and Veronica moves her head as an ok sign.

They pass the next hour preparing their trip. They'll leave by car to Tijuana Friday after the courses and stay there as long as it takes. They agree to keep their trip a secret except from Veronica's father.

oOoOo

Back home, veronica finds her dad on the couch watching the TV. Back up jumps on her and after taking some chocolate ice cream, she sits next to her dad.

When she finishes to eat, the young detective tells her father about Dick's case and about their decision to travel. After some minutes of reflection, Keith looks at Veronica in the eye.

**Keith: **it's your decision and I'm ok with it but I think that this whole story is more important than what you imagine. Just take care and call me if you need some help.

Veronica makes an ok sign with her head and watches back the movie. The father and the daughter pass their evening watching the TV and then go to sleep.


	4. The first preparation evening

Islady: well the break up is not for now, but I hate Piz (and Parker), I was like "you can't be with Piz, you love Logan!!!" when they first kiss and when they begin to date!

.echolls: thank you, I try to do my best, and thanks for telling me for "break up". Oh and when are you posting the next chapter of Don't bother?

Thank you for the ones who put an alert on my story, it really makes me happy!

This chapter is not very long because I left the passage of Piz and Veronica for next time!

oOoOo

The next day, Wednesday, Veronica, Mac, Wallace and Piz take lunch at the cafeteria.

**Mac: **we thought we could go to camp this weekend, do you want to join us Veronica?

**Veronica: **actually I will not be here this weekend, I leave Friday afternoon to New York for a case I'm working on.

She looks at her three friends.

**Piz with a painful face:** oh too bad, and when are you returning?

**Veronica: **I don't know yet but I don't think I'll be long, a week max.

oOoOo

After the courses, Veronica meets Logan and Dick in their suite. They spend the rest of the day working on their dossier and searching more info. Dick calls his friends whit whom he was that night to ask them if they know the girl. Meanwhile, Logan calls his friends in Tijuana to reserve hotels room and get some info. Veronica continues her searches on the Internet but without big results.

**Logan: **I've reserved three hotel rooms in the Four Seasons for Friday; we can keep them as much as we need.

**Dick: **suites I hope, with bed for two persons …

Veronica looks darkly at him and he doesn't continue.

**Logan: **these days many girls looking as prostitutes and easy girls are in Tijuana; it will be hard to find her especially that they all look the same for the Mexicans.

**Veronica: **don't worry about it; you did what you have to do. I found some shoots of her on the net. It seems that she is part of a pornographic site that puts shoots of naked girls doing things not very catholic. I can get in contact with her through this site but I prefer we go in Tijuana first, we'll decide then.

**Dick: **I couldn't get something, the guys just remember her as a girl whit whom they spend some time in a bar.

Veronica leaves at eleven pm and finds her dad as yesterday, on the couch, watching the TV.

He tells her that it's his favorite series he's watching but she knows that he doesn't want to sleep before knowing that she's in her room too. She feels a little guilty but this guilt goes when seeing his smile.


	5. Tension, deception and closeness

mrslogan echolls: it's easier for me to write it as a play but in the chapters coming, there will be a little more description! I can't wait to read your story!

Islady: I hate that episode too!

There's a Veronica/Piz tension scene (not the break up…yet?!) and a short moment Keith/Veronica, but no Logan or Dick cause I have to write some more to post every week, I'm a little late sorry! But I promise, the next chapter will be longer and there will be some revelations!

oOoOo

As the previews day, Veronica takes lunch with her two best friends and her boyfriend.

Before she could go to her course, Piz stops her.

**Piz: **it's been a long time we didn't spend some time alone you and I and I thought that we could spend the night together, you know take dinner in a restaurant and hang out and Wallace accepted to leave us the room.

Veronica looks at Piz and knows she's going to hurt him but she has other things to think about and something else to do tonight and she doesn't want to have sex with him remembering what happened last year.

**Veronica: **actually I'm with my father tonight, I'm not seeing him a lot these days and I promised him a moment father/daughter before I travel, sorry but we see each other when I come back.

Veronica feels bad about lying to Piz but it's not totally a lie, she's just going to spend the beginning of the evening with Dick and Logan to prepare everything and spend the rest of the evening with her father.

**Piz: **I understand you want to spend some time with your father but and me, I'm your boyfriend but we don't act as a couple, I make efforts and you push me away, you let me out of your life as if I don't count for you, it's been months we didn't have a moment alone, we didn't see each other this summer and you're leaving telling us two days before!

**Veronica: **I didn't know I was going to travel. It's normal I spend some time with my father and for us if you mean that we don't have sex well maybe the video of us doesn't remind you something then …

**Piz: **this video is in our past Veronica, and forget the sex, we don't have serious discussions, don't hang out, you don't let me take you by the hand. Do you love me Veronica? I mean are you in love with me?

**Veronica: **please Piz, I don't wanna have this conversation now and I'll be late. We see each other when I come back ok?!

She kisses him quickly and leaves without giving him the time to answer, not wanting to face his look.

oOoOo

The evening, she prepares the last preparative with the two surfers and joins her dad for dinnertime.

oOoOo

The next morning, Keith waits for his daughter to wake up before going to MI to see her before she travels.

**Keith: **take care and if you need anything you call me. And don't let them drive fast …

**Veronica: **don't worry everything will be fine. I call you when I arrive.

**Keith: **who's your daddy?

**Veronica, with her baby face: **you! Don't work a lot and the house is all yours, you can do what ever you want!


	6. Tijuana

Islady: I totally agree with what you said! Well you will not hear of Piz for some time!

This chapter is longer than the others as promised, there will be revelations and… read to know more!

oOoOo

At five pm, Veronica, Dick and Logan leave Neptune in car, direction Tijuana. A few hours later, they are in their hotel rooms and get dinner later that night in the hotel's restaurant. They agree to meet there the next morning.

oOoOo

After the breakfast, the three young go searching for Amelia. They begin by showing her picture on the road, in the motels, the market but get no result.

oOoOo

A few hours later, they decide to wait the night and continue their search in the bars.

At the fourth bar, they find Amelia on scene, wearing only underwear's, dancing. When she finishes her dance, Veronica enters in her loge, passing herself for a stripper.

**Amelia: **I don't know you and you don't have the look of a stripper, what de you want?

**Veronica: **I'm glad someone doesn't take me for a slut! Actually I have some questions for you and two friends of mine are waiting us outside.

**Amelia: **and you think I'm gonna go out with you?!

**Veronica: **you don't really have the choice. I have proves against you and tomorrow the police can receive them.

Amelia agrees to go with the detective and they both join Dick and Logan in the car of this last. Amelia is surprised when recognizes her one nightstand man.

oOoOo

They go in Logan's room in silence. Amelia confesses that it's her scene name and that her real name is Sara Thomas.

She was homeless and a man offered her to live with other girls in a house in exchange of her services. During two years she worked as a tripper and a dancer than she became a prostitute. She shares her time between Tijuana and Las Vegas depending on her client's demand. Many girls between sixteen and twenty five year old work with her. Since a few months, she tries to leave but her employer doesn't let her and she can't leave or she will die. In one year, she will be twenty-five and will be homeless.

**Dick: **and why do you have stolen my bag? In what it will help you? You can always work from your own and with your body …

Veronica stops him by the look and he doesn't continue his sentence.

**Sara: **well I could use your money to help me begin a new life. Your false papers I don't care about them, I can't use them and I didn't red your letters. If I give them back to you would you let me alone?

Veronica makes an ok sign with her head but Sara tells her that it's not all. This group of striptease seems to be legal but there is behind him drug traffic, girls prostitute under age and more recently crimes. Some friends of her have been killed because they've tried to escape or because they know a lot to go. If her employer hears about the three Californians, he will not hesitate to kill them. She proposes them to bring Dick's bag back to be sure no one sees them together but the young man refuses.

Half an hour later, they are in Sara's room and Dick takes back his bag. Veronica sees some pictures of girls like Sara and another one of a young boy of four or five year-old.

**Sara: **it's Jason my son; he's four years old. His father is one of my clients but no one knows about him, my mother takes care of him, I send her money every month. I told I was very sick during five months so that no one can see I'm pregnant and two weeks after his birth, I continued to work. If I didn't go yet and I say nothing it's for my son, to have a chance to live with him one day.

Veronica takes a notebook and a pen from her handbag and asks some questions to Sara about this organization and her employer. This last gives her the name of a girl who will accept to help them and tell them everything.

oOoOo

The three Californians go in Logan's room.

**Logan: **Dick you get back yours things, we can return tomorrow morning, this case is very dangerous and it's not our problem anymore.

**Dick: **totally ok, all these stories of death and prostitution are not for me, I'm more sea sex and alcohol.

**Veronica: **you do as you want but I'm not coming back with you. I'm going to Las Vegas tomorrow.

**Logan: **I'm not letting you do this time Veronica. You can be killed and…

**Veronica: **I'm not asking for your permission Logan, I'm going to go.

**Dick: **I don't think I'm not gonna surf tomorrow but I'll certainly find a girl in Vegas!

Logan looks at him severely and agrees to go with them to Vegas and Veronica promises him that if there is any danger, they'll leave and keep the case to her dad.

* * *

Liked it? please review whatever you thought of it!


	7. Las Vegas

Islady: yep, Veronica will be in trouble and… :x

oOoOo

Logan leaves his car in Tijuana's airport and the three Californians take the plane for Vegas.

oOoOo

A few hours later, a driver from the Hilton waits them in Las Vegas' airport and brings them to the hotel. After lunchtime, Veronica calls "Kate", the friend of Sara. "Kate" tells her to meet her at eight pm in the park, in front of their hotel.

At 7.50 pm, the three young go to their appointment, full of hope and apprehension.

Veronica comes near to "Kate" and presents her her two friends. She explains to her the reason of their meeting by resuming to her Dick's stole, her meeting with Sara and her revelations so that the importance of "Kate's" help to corner her employer and put a term to this organization.

Knowing the risk she takes, "Kate" gives to Veronica a file witch contains reports, photos and testimonies.

Her employer, John, took her in as many other girls while she was homeless, ready to do anything to survive, even to prostitute. Her "evolution" is the same as Sara's at the difference that she doesn't want to keep quiet about it and did an agreement with the FBI; her testimony in exchange of the program of the witnesses' protection. The file is the one Veronica is holding. She still has to make a video or take some compromises pictures and she'll have "a new life, a second chance" as she says.

By testifying, she doesn't save herself only but the other girls too; that's what pushes her to continue.

Logan went to photocopy the file while "Kate" continues her story.

Half an hour later, he comes back, files in hands and gives back the original to "Kate". This last leaves them, obliged to go working but tells them that she was at their disposition as her friends.

The three young examine the file during the night, sharing the work.

oOoOo

The next morning, Logan wakes Veronica up and holds a newspaper to her. In the first page, a big title "TRAGIC DEATH OF A YOUNG GIRL BEHIND A BAR" and a picture of "Kate" dead. Veronica reads quickly the article and drops the newspaper on the floor, tears in her eyes. Logan catches her up before she collapses and takes her in his arms.

**Veronica: **it's my fault if she's dead, her employer much has known she's talked.

**Logan: **it's no one's fault Veronica, her would have discovered it in a way or another that she's decided to talk.

Dick enters Veronica's room and gives her a packet with her name on it. She opens it and discovers horrified and blond strand with blood and a picture "Kate", the same of the one in the newspaper. A letter is also in the box and she unfolds it.

_Don't go any further or it will all turns against you. Go back home with your friends and nothing will happen to you if not… _

Logan reads the letter and presses Veronica more against him, caressing her hairs.

oOoOo

They spend their day in their hotel suite, making a list of the persons who could have sent this letter and deciding about staying or returning at Neptune.

At the end of the day, the three young have decided to stay one more day and take a fly to Tijuana in two days to get back Logan's car and go back to Neptune.

oOoOO

At night, they go out for diner and see the town, illuminated at night.

The surfers went ahead Veronica at the hotel while she was calling her father.

She hangs up the phone, smiling, and didn't notice the two men staring at her. When she finally notices them, it's too late. They come up to her, threatening, and the first one, the biggest pushes her against the wall.

Veronica VO: and it had to be tonight the night I didn't have with me my teaser. Not again, not again…

His hand caresses her cheek then his leg and her hip. He caresses her face. She's motionless, powerless. With his other hand, he holds tight Veronica so that she can't move or call for help.

oOoOO

Logan is worried about her and decides to go and look for her.

He hears men's voices and ignores them until he hears one of them say "for a blond you're not very cooperative" and his instinct pushes him to go and see what's happening. He discovers, horrified, the two men and Veronica. He catches the man who holds Veronica, put him against the wall and beats him until he falls down. The second rapist tries to run away but Logan catches him and the two men fight until Logan wins.

Veronica collapses, chocked. Her tears flow despite her and she trembles. Logan comes next to her and takes her in his arms as that night in the NGH's roof. He carries her and brings her back at their room. He puts her in her bed and lies down besides her, caressing her hair. He watches her sleep and thinks about their investigation, his life, their life.

oOoOo

The following morning, early at dawn, someone knocks at the door of their suite.

Dick opens to a young brunette. She asks for Veronica Mars and before Dick could talk, Logan appears and asks her what she wants.

Veronica arrives and invites the girl to come in. the young girl introduces herself as Maggie.

**Maggie: **if I'm here, it's to pay homage to Kate. We were very close, as sisters. We overcame everything together, we were dreaming of a better life and it was the love we had for each other that gave us the strength to live. After your meeting, she told me everything, your investigation, the reason of your presence here and everything. She told me that if something happens to her, I could have faith in you and speak to you. If I do so, I can have the life we dreamed of. I think she knew that after talking to you she would die and she did it for me. I'm ready to do anything to help you arrest these bastards. They've killed the only person who was important for me, I don't have anything to loose.

Veronica, Dick and Logan kept silent a moment, touched by Maggie's story.

**Veronica: **we already have all the information's we need but we'll need your testimony to confirm Kate's one. We return to Neptune tomorrow morning but we stay in touch.

Maggie went after having given her number and address to Veronica.

* * *

Liked it?

Last chapter next week, with more LoVe!


	8. Return at Neptune

Islady: Thanks for all your reviews, well Veronica is not that blind and I'm a big fan of the LoVe so…

It's the last chapter, I hope you'll like it and thanks for your reviews and all the others!

oOoOo

The three young stayed in their suite all the day and packed their things.

The following morning, they take the first plane for Tijuana and return to Neptune with Logan's car.

oOoOo

Once in front of Veronica's house, they get out of the car and go to tell everything to Keith.

This last takes the file and tells them that from now on, he's in charge of the case.

For once, Veronica agrees without protesting and goes to bed and Logan and Dick have left.

oOoOo

Her father wakes her up early, after a long night and reminds her that they are Monday morning and that she has courses.

She goes at Hearst and as before, joins Mac, Wallace and Piz at lunchtime.

On her way there, Dick and Logan stop her and Dick thanks her for all what she's done then leaves.

Logan and her stare at each other without talking.

**Logan: **I've liked passing all this time with you. Despite the circumstances, our trip was good. You're still determined and involved in your investigations that you make them come before your own security. It's not a reproach, not at all, you've showed me that we can do a profession we like and you gave me the envy of following my own way. See you Mars.

He kisses her on her forehead as the time he broke up with her, promising he'll always be there for her, months ago.

Piz, some meters behind, hidden behind a post, watches the entire scene but doesn't go and meet his girlfriend.

The lunchtime passes calmly but in a tense atmosphere. Veronica stays vague concerning her trip, still keeping a part of truth.

Then, she returns at Mars Investigation and meets her father.

He announces her that he's talked to the sheriff of Las Vegas and that the men will all be arrested and passes in front of a court. Maggie benefits from the program of the witness's protection and that she'll finally have the life she dreams of.

oOoOo

Veronica returns at home and meets Mac, Wallace and Piz at the bowling the evening.

She pretends to be having a good time and plays when her turn comes but stays absent-minded, thinking about something else, about someone else.

At the end, Piz proposes to bring her back and she agrees.

Once in front of her house, he holds her by the hand and looks at her in the eyes.

**Piz: **you're beautiful tonight. I'm not stupid or blind Veronica, I know what you feel and that you still love him. What hurts me the most is not that you are still on live with him or that you used me to forget him but that I know it since the beginning and that I let you do knowing you'll never love me. I see how you look at him, your fights is your way to be together without being. I don't want to be the second anymore, it's over, and I'm leaving. I've had an offer of work in New York and free studies and I will accept it. I love you Veronica but I don't want to be the one who waits with fear. It's over; I wish you to be very happy with Logan and don't use someone to repress your feelings cause it hurts.

**Veronica: **I'm sorry Piz; I've really tried. You a great guy and I'm sure you'll have a lot of success with girls in NY but I'm not the one you deserve and you're not the one I want. Goodbye.

And he leaves.

oOoOo

During this time, Logan is laid down on his bed, watching a picture of him and Veronica. His cell phone rings and he reads an sms.

"Meet me at the beach now, I'm waiting for you. Veronica".

He smiles and get dressed.

Less than fifteen minutes later, he sees a girl, seated on a rock and go and see her.

**Logan: **you wanted to see me and here I am.

Veronica smiles at him and invites him to sit.

**Veronica: **I talked to my father today. The girls are free and there will be a trial. Maggie is under the FBI's protection. Everything is good that ends well.

**Logan: **it's a very good news but is it for that that you asked me to come?

**Veronica: **not really, actually I wanted to tell you to that Piz and I broke up. I've tried to get over you but our story is epic right? If you accept to give me a second chance, I promise you I'll do efforts and be more invested in our relation. I have faith in you Logan and I know that this time it will work.

Logan looks at her, caresses her hair, her cheeks, puts a hand behind her neck and with the other, he holds her by the back and kisses her. She returns her kiss and they continue to kiss passionately until they can't breath anymore.

**Logan: **epic yes. Spanning years and continents. Lives ruined, bloodshed, epic. No one writes songs about the one that come easy.

**Veronica: **you remember?

**Logan: **it' reminds me something.

They smile at each other and kiss again.

* * *

Liked it? Please review one last time!

Epic love = LoVe forever!!


End file.
